


Historias de andén - Ls oneshot

by larryt91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryt91/pseuds/larryt91
Summary: Oneshot inspirado en la canción "de la guitarra" de Intoxicados.





	Historias de andén - Ls oneshot

Todas las mañanas temprano el joven estudiante Louis Tomlinson se dirigía a la estación de trenes para ir a sus clases. Le costaba despertarse, después de posponer la alarma unas 5 veces lograba levantarse, se daba una ducha rápida para despabilarse y salía deprisa para tener tiempo de pasar por Starbucks y tomar su café en el viaje.

Todas sus mañanas eran muy rutinarias, mientras esperaba en la estación observaba a las personas que también lo hacían. Todos estudiantes con sus mochilas al hombro o bien personas con trajes y maletines estresadas por el trabajo. Le gustaba imaginarse la vida que tenían, como a qué se dedicaban, su familia, qué música escuchaban, qué hobbies tenían, esas cosas.

Pero esa mañana fue diferente. Cuando llegó a la estación algo le llamó la atención. Un chico alto con la mirada perdida en una vidriera. Louis lo observaba mientras estaba apoyado en un pilar. El muchacho miraba fijamente una guitarra que se mostraba en el escaparate de una tienda de música e instrumentos. Los ojos verdes le brillaban, la miraba con tanto deseo que le sorprendió.

Se quedó así, apoyado tomando su café y admirando al muchacho. Era digno de admirar para ser honestos, alto, con piernas largas y esbeltas, unos rizos color chocolate le bordeaban la cara y cuando le molestaba se los quitaba con la mano y dejaba al descubierto dos grandes ojos color verde esmeralda y unos labios rosados e inocentes. 

El ruido del tren llegando lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se fue, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza al misterioso chico de la guitarra.

A la mañana siguiente la misma rutina y para su sorpresa el mismo chico mirando la misma guitarra. ¿Quién era? No tenía un bolso con él así que probablemente no era estudiante o por lo menos no cursaba a la mañana. No parecía atento a los trenes que pasaban, nunca se subió a uno.

 

Claramente le gustaba la música, ¿sino por qué pasaría sus mañanas pegado esa vidriera? Por sus pantalones ajustados y sus botas apostaría lo que fuera y diría rock. 

Ese día llevaba en su mano una libreta de cuero marrón, como una especie de diario. La sujetaba con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada de la vidriera para fijarse si había alguien peligroso que planeara arrebatarle su cuaderno.

Se preguntó que escribía ahí, si sus secretos, su vida diaria o tal vez era escritor de novelas y cuentos, eso sería genial. Aunque la posibilidad de que escribiera canciones no estaba descartada en absoluto.

Una vez más, la bocina del tren lo obligó a marcharse y dejar al misterioso chico de la guitarra atrás. Pero no sin antes echar un último vistazo y notar que él también lo miraba. Sus ojos se encontraron y el muchacho nervioso los apartó rápidamente.

Tal vez era tímido. Tal vez no se llevaba bien con los extraños. Tal vez Louis tenía algo en el cabello o alguna mancha en la camisa y por eso lo miraba. Tal vez se conocían de algún lugar y no lo recordaba. Tantos “tal vez” lo estaban volviendo loco.

Esa noche antes de acostarse rogó poder encontrarse con el desconocido a la mañana siguiente. Y así fue.

Sólo que esta vez Louis pospuso siete veces la alarma lo que lo retrasó veinte minutos por lo que luego de correr las tres cuadras hasta la estación sin poder comprar su café apenas pudo verlo, pero esos pocos segundos que lo hizo, lo hizo con detenimiento.

Ya sabía a dónde encontrarlo, frente a la vidriera mirando su tan deseada guitarra, por lo que sin perder tiempo se dirigió deprisa a la tienda y lo encontró con sus pantalones ajustados, sus botas marrones y una fina camisa a rayas. Su cuaderno de cuero en sus manos, por supuesto. Pero esta vez observó un poco más y notó anillos en sus finos dedos. Grandes y brillantes, todos diferentes y llamativos, pero clásicos y elegantes. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus uñas pintadas con esmalte negro, prolijas y delicadas. 

Estaba por acercarse cuando el tren llegó y no tuvo más remedio que largarse. Pero antes que el tren partiera lo vio abrir su libreta y escribir algo, levantar la mirada y una fina sonrisa esbozarse en su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron. 

Definitivamente se acercaría la mañana siguiente.

Los exámenes se acercaban y una tarde de estudio con su compañero de clase y mejor amigo le esperaban. Mientras marcaban textos con marcadores fluorescentes Louis sacó el tema prácticamente de la nada. Sabía que lo escucharía y no haría comentarios en burla. Conocía a Niall desde que eran niños, inseparables, tanto que decidieron seguir la misma carrera.

“Sabes, estos últimos días estuve viendo un muchacho en la estación” dijo mientras mordía la tapa amarilla brillante de uno de los marcadores.

“¿Estuviste viendo a alguien y recién me lo dices? Wow, me siento ofendido, amigo” 

“No seas idiota. Estuve viendo, me refiero a mirarlo, observarlo, a eso”

“Okay, ¿desde cuando acosas a la gente? Eso es nuevo y creo que raro” corrió sus apuntes y liberó la mesa para apoyar sus codos y acomodarse “Supongo que algo te llamó la atención”

Bueno, quizá si haría comentarios burlándose “No soy un acosador Niall, simplemente me lo encuentro. Todas las mañanas está mirando una guitarra, ya sabes, de la tienda de instrumentos de la estación” Niall asintió en señal de que prosiga “sólo va a eso, a mirarla y luego llega mi tren y me voy”

“Y lo que tanto te llama la atención es…”

“Bueno, no lo sé. Todo creo”

 

Niall tenía los labios apretados en una línea conteniendo una carcajada “Te gusta un chico al que no conoces y acosas todas las mañanas, superaste mis expectativas Tommo”

“¡Hey! Cuando lo veas vas a entender. Es muy atractivo por cierto”

“Entonces el día que lo dejes de acosar me lo presentas”

“Quiero… quiero hablarle mañana. Preguntarle su nombre, esas cosas, pero me da miedo que no me responda, parece tímido” todos lo que lo conocen estaban de acuerdo en que no había nada más tierno que Louis nervioso jugando con sus manos y su ceño preocupado.

“Mañana iré contigo, como tu refuerzo. Si algo pasa te saco del problema y listo, no te preocupes” Una sonrisa enorme se pintó en su cara y se abalanzó sobre su amigo y lo fundió en un abrazo.

“Eres el mejor sin dudas”

 

A la mañana siguiente se aseguró de despertarse en la primera alarma, ducharse y ponerse la remera más decente de su armario. Se hizo un té y tostó unas rebanadas de pan. No quería que el vaso plástico de Starbucks lo estorbara.

El chillido del timbre le avisó que su amigo estaba en la puerta y bajó prácticamente a saltos las escaleras. Se saludaron y caminaron tranquilos a la estación. Louis le había dedicado tiempo a su cabello por lo que correr no era una posibilidad.

Por su parte el chico misterioso decidió ir más temprano, quería ver a Louis, al muchacho de ojos azules que lo miraba cada mañana. Su atención no estaba el100% en la guitarra para ser honestos.

 

Mientras esperaba en su lugar de siempre con su cuaderno abierto y escribiendo en él escuchó una risa, o mejor dicho carcajadas, a lo lejos. Se volteó para mirar y lo vio con los ojos casi cerrados rodeados de pequeñas arruguitas, una sonrisa enorme que mostraba sus blancos y perfectos dientes y sus manitos en su estómago. Sonrió al verlo, pero cuando notó que no venía solo su cara cambió. Un muchacho rubio caminaba junto a él, riéndose también y sin siquiera notar que estaban cerca. 

No lo pensó dos veces y se echó a correr sin mirar atrás. No supo por qué, pero no pudo aguantarlo. Se fue sin mirar atrás y, lo que más le pesaba, sin hablar con Louis.

Cinco, diez, quince minutos estuvieron esperando frente a la tienda de música y el muchacho misterioso nunca apareció. El tren se acercaba y debían ir a la universidad, el tiempo se acabó.

“Bueno, tal vez era sólo tu imaginación y tus ganas de estar con alguien amigo” Dijo Niall mientras hojeaba un libro en tren.

“Es muy raro, todos los días está ahí parado. Cómo puede ser que justo hoy no” la frustración de Louis era notable. Después de tantos días viendo al chico de la guitarra y decidir acercarse este desapareció.

Al otro día fue temprano a la estación y no lo encontró. La mañana siguiente tampoco. Y la siguiente tampoco. Comenzaba a desesperarse, estaba preocupado por él, por si había sucedido algo. 

Mientras esperaba apoyado al costado de la vidriera de la tienda notó que la guitarra ya no estaba exhibida. La buscó incesante pero no la encontró. Entro al local dudando un poco pero finalmente habló.

“Buenos días. Hace unos días había una guitarra exhibida en el mostrador, ¿qué paso con ella?”

El hombre con camisa a cuadros lo miró intrigado “un muchacho se la llevo ayer por la tarde ¿quieres ver otras guitarras?”

“Oh no, muchas gracias ¿Podría usted decirme como se veía? El muchacho, el que la compró”

“Alto, con rizos, no lo olvidaría. Se la pasaba mirándola, por fin pudo comprársela”

Agradeció y se fue. No podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a verlo. Y así fue.

Pasaban los días y el muchacho no volvía. Al final se dio por vencido, quizá el destino lo quería de esa manera, pero pedía con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así. 

Pudo superarlo y pasadas dos semanas dejó de esperarlo, de buscarlo cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de las cuerdas de una guitarra siendo rasgadas. Sólo iba a tomar su tren y ya.

Unos meses más tarde Louis y Niall salían de la universidad con ganas de festejar el fin de curso. Con materias aprobadas las ganas de beber aumentaban. Caminaron por la avenida principal de la ciudad en busca de algún bar para tomar unas cervezas. Luego de pasar unos cuantos y encontraron uno con un llamativo cartel en la puerta “Esta noche Harry Styles en vivo”. Show en vivo sonaba bien por lo que entraron.

Sin siquiera prestar atención al escenario se dirigieron a la barra y ordenaron sus botellas de cerveza. 

La música era agradable, pensó. La canción hablaba de Olivia, algo así, no escuchó atentamente, a decir verdad, sólo hablaba con Niall y tomaba su bebida, lo de siempre, con bromas y risas de por medio.

De repente algo le llamó la atención. La música cambió su ritmo y la voz del cantante se hizo más profunda. La letra de ahora hablaba de un muchacho en la estación de trenes, que con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa lo cautivó. ¿Acaso hablaba de él? Oh, vamos, debía dejar de ser tan perseguido. Por las dudas se giró y quedo boquiabierto.

 

En el escenario, sentado en una silla con LA guitarra en su regazo estaba el misterioso chico de las vías, con su cuaderno de cuero en frente cantando una canción sobre Louis. Harry Styles, ese era su nombre.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a él, mirándolo directo a los ojos y cuando sus miradas se encontraron sonrieron. Y estuvieron así hasta que el show terminó y Harry se bajó de las tarimas.

“Eso estuvo genial. Soy Louis Tomlinson, por cierto” se presentó estrechando su mano.

“Muchas gracias Louis” dijo con una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto dos preciosos hoyuelos “mi nombre es Harry Styles” Definitivamente la timidez que Louis sospechaba era real, porque no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo aun sonriendo.

“¿Puedo invitarte una cerveza Harry? Estoy con un amigo ahora, pero podemos otro día tomar una los dos solos”

“Me encantaría” se tomaron de las manos y fueron con Niall que los recibió con aplausos y silbidos.


End file.
